


Late bloomers

by thegirlwhofainted



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofainted/pseuds/thegirlwhofainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU where Elsa and Anna own a Florist (flower shop) together. Their parents have passed away and it's up to them to run the business. Rated T for now but will later get pretty smutty. Kristanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

_Oh god, this isn’t good._

Anna Dahling huffed back a piece of hair that had fallen loose from her braids and looked over at the cooler that had suddenly sputtered and died. Inside it had buckets of flowers that would not fair for the next couple days without the cool air. Outside the summer air blazed on, and people were crowded in the streets. A mixture of locals and tourists passed by their shop, some wandering in to look at the flowers, but the sisters knew it was because of their intense air conditioning. Sometimes the cool breeze would slide off the river and offer relief to the on-lookers on Front Street. It was a pretty slow day for the girls, people easily passed by their shop door. It was decorated with hand-painted pink tulips with bright green stems. The sign on the façade of the building read ‘Dahling Sisters Floral.’ The silhouettes of their faces were on either side of the script, with more of the same hand-painted tulips as well. They had a simple brick building, apparently built in the 1800s (Which explained the highly advanced electrical system that Anna could so dearly rely on to keep her flowers perfect,) that was in the middle of historical downtown. They had carts of flowers outside and their door was always propped open, inviting anyone in to smell the roses.

“That’s the third time this week!” She cried, rubbing her forehead with her hands, and sighed heavily.

“Did it go out again?” Elsa asked as she walked through the shop door, carrying a bag that would immediately brightened Anna’s spirits.

“Yup.” Anna said, sighing. As she turned around she slowly removed her hands from her face, looking up at Elsa with a weak smile, then looking down at what she was carrying. The brown paper bag had a familiar logo. Arendelle’s Chocolate Shop Anna did somewhat of a squeal, surprising an elderly couple passing by the shop, and delicately placed the bag on their wooden check out counter.

“Oh can you close the door?” Anna said, opening up the bag and taking a deep sniff with a big grin on her face. “I don’t want to let the cool air out.”

Elsa nodded, laughing behind a hand at Anna’s love for that shop. Sometimes the girls could even smell the scent from their shop, which usually resulted in an impromptu “Lunch break” at 10 am. Elsa took a few graceful strides and shut the door, her dress brushing her thighs, and flipped the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ with a smirk. She turned around and discovered Anna absolutely stuffing her face. Elsa chuckled, a dainty, pale hand with dark purple fingernails clutched her stomach. Anna smirked, face jammed with chocolate.

“Ever heard ‘Sharing is caring’?” Elsa asked with a broad smile, running over to the counter to hip-bump her sister out of reach of the sweets. Anna easily gulped them down.

“I didn’t eat all of them, now did I?” Anna retorted with a smirk and a cross of her arms.

Anna slowly looked up at the portrait of her parents, it was a picture of them when they first bought the building. They were standing in front of an undecorated glass door, grinning ear to ear and hands clasped. Anna looked back down with a sad smile and sighed, remembering when her father used to take her and her sister to Arendelle’s Chocolate Shop. The chocolates bought today were the same kinds their Father used to always get them. Whenever they went to the place or took a bite of their delicious sweets, it was almost as if they could relive those perfect memories, filled with chocolate smudged faces, big grins, giggles and stained shirts.

“Hey,” Elsa said, softly laying a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “ they would have been proud. ” She said with a soft and sympathetic smile. _I know I am_ Elsa thought. Anna smiled back at her then turned her head to look at the picture again for a few moments before coughing a little and quickly wiping a single tear from one eye.

“I’ll go call the repair man again.” She said, hopping over the counter and picking up the phone, but hesitated. “Maybe I should call someone else?” Anna said, glancing at the cooler and back at Elsa.

“Yeah… Looks like the other guy hasn’t done so well the past 7 times.” Elsa chuckled, going over to one of the cabinets behind the counter. She opened it up and picked a thick phone book, gently setting it on the counter on Anna’s right side.

“I’m going to go wash some buckets out back,” Elsa grabbed a white apron to cover her short dark purple dress so it wouldn’t get soaked in the process. “You can find someone, right?” Elsa raised an eyebrow as she twisted her hair into a bun.

“Yeah, yeah totally. I got this. No worries.” Anna said with a sly smile as Elsa went out the back door. Anna slowly turned her head to the book and let out a groan at how thick it was.

_I’m screwed._

She opened it up, and it landed in the middle at the M’s.

“Okay, cooling, cooling, cooling…” She murmured, flipped back to near towards the beginning,

**Alberts coal house**

_No_

**Lopez Cooling and Heating**

_Maybe…_

**Bjorgman Cooling Repairs**

_Bjorgman?_ That sounded Dutch, like the sisters parents. They had lived in Amsterdam, and then moved to America when Elsa was conceived. The family had visited the city a few times on vacations, all of which were filled with sweet memories, like that time they stayed over night on a boat… Anna didn’t even realize she was dialing the phone number.


	2. Fucking hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a sandwich to eat!

Anna smoothed her sleeveless knee-length lavender dress, and picked the lint off her long sleeved light green shirt she had thrown on underneath. She listened to the muted sounds through the phone, indicating the phone was ringing.  She was staring down at her new white converse looking for a stain, (she knew she would get on them sometime today) when he finally picked up.

“Bjorgman Cooling how can I help your cooling needs?” A guy answered in a slightly gruff, irritated voice.

_Wow. What a people person._

“Uh, Hi, I co-own Dahling Sisters Floral, with my, um sister…”

_No, ‘Dahling Sisters Floral’ is co-owned with your effing brother, Anna_

“-and our cooler went out. Its pretty hot out so I’m not sure how long these flowers will last until they wilt or something” She said, a little hurriedly.

“Okay. Starting fee is 200 bucks. I’ll come tomorrow afternoon.” He said with an exasperated sigh, obviously eager to get off the phone.

“Are you sure you can’t come today…?” She bit her lip

“I’m sorry, princess, but I’m busy.”

_That sassy little -_

“And when exactly will you be available?”

“Usually when I feel like it. Which is not right now.”

“ _Excuse_ you?” Anna huffed; _did he not know how much was on the line? Like, oh I don’t know, most of my inventory?_

“I have a shop I need to run!” Anna said, disbelieving.

“I have a sandwich I want to eat!”

Anna stood, her mouth slightly open, completely taken aback. She quickly glanced down at the phone book to see if there was any other cooling repair people or whatever in town.

There was not.

“I will give you 250 and you will come _now_. R- _right_ now. 154 Front Street” She said, mentally smacking her own forehead for stuttering. She quickly hung up, put her hands defiantly on her hips and her nose turned up as she glared down at the phone.

“… Are you going to put it in time out?” Elsa asked, her arms loosely crossed and smirking as she leaned against the open doorway to the back, her apron a Picasso painting of splashed water.

Anna jumped a little; she hadn’t even heard the door’s usual creak when it opened.

“It’s just that he was so… _rude_.” She said, her eyebrows pulling together. Elsa laughed a little as she untied the apron around her waist and hung it back on the hook delicately. She turned and walked up next to Anna behind the counter.

“Maybe he was just having a bad day.” Elsa lightly patted Anna's back. With a small smile she went up to the door and grabbed a watering can. Anna watched her swiftly turn the _Closed_ sign to _Open_ on the glass door, then proceed to go outside and water the new wild flowers they had just planted in an old wheelbarrow.

Her glare now transfixed on the door, Anna snatched a few pieces of chocolate and stuffed them in her face.

 

❅

 

 _Fucking hell._ Kristoff thought as he looked at his phone, _Who does she think she is?_  

Kristoff had a surprised expression on his face as he looked under his old desk at his big mutt, Sven.

“Women, right?” He huffed, pointing at the phone. Sven nudged his leg back in reply, obviously agreeing with him.

He set the phone back on the table, leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.  He looked around his small apartment. Some old, brown-ish, paint-chipped walls and cabinets, a small, round wooden table that seated an astounding number of one, some stained carpet, a pathetic-looking couch, a lamp, a small bathroom off to the side of the “Kitchen” (Which included an oven that he never used, an old microwave, and a coffee maker) and a queen sized bed.

Kristoff sighed.

He glanced back down at Sven, who was looking at him with those big, dough eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Sven pouted, pawing at Kristoffs leg.

“Fine, I guess I could use the 250, you spoiled brat” Kristoff smirked as he ruffled the dog’s head.

He glanced forlornly at his sandwich on the kitchen table.

_Guess I’ll make it to-go_

With that, he picked up his bag of equipment, opened up the rickety door, letting Sven out first, and walked down his apartment hallway, Sven happily trading beside him. The hallway was filled with the sounds of babies crying, men yelling angrily, and women shouting to their families.

 _Ah, the good life_. He thought sarcastically.


	3. Tense to Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff chuckled to himself, heard only by Anna who gave him a look that he swore made him feel the smack on his arm he would have definitely gotten if he was in closer proximately.

❀

 

Anna was helping with a costumer when he lazily drove up and onto the curb, startling a few tourists, then backed up to be normally parked. Anna glanced up from the bouquet of babies’ breath and roses she had just rung up. She shot a quick, politely dismissive smile to the older woman to whom she just handed the flowers. She looked out the window for the source of the sounds of the shrieks as soon as the lady was out the door.

 

“Sorry.” She heard him say, but lacking the convention needed to put the group at ease.

 

He opened the car door to step out and-

 

Anna’s eyes were wide as she watched him. He was a big guy, probably a solid 6’0 or 6’5.

 

But his height wasn’t what she was admiring.

 

Sure, he looked a tad intimidating, but Anna ignored that. His blonde hair swung a little from his forehead as he shut his door and opened up the door to the backseat to let out his dog, ( _adorable._ Anna silently noted.) She watched his back muscles as he grabbed for his repair bag, and he turned to face towards her and _wow_ that white tank was tight. She watched him stretch as he stood next to his car and oh _god,_ was he doing this on purpose to get back at her for being so forceful? Because if so revenge really was sweet.

 

That’s when he looked through the open doorway straight at her. Straight at her wide eyes and at her arm propped up and holding up her head as she was looking at him. She immediately moved her hand from propping up her face, which, for a split second, almost resulted in her face hitting the wood counter. She quickly sat up straight and clasped her hands behind her back and looked away. Though she couldn’t help but sneak a glance.

 

She could have sworn she saw him smirk as he slammed him old car door shut.

 

❅

 

Kristoff looked back up through the door at that petite strawberry blonde.

_Is that the chick that was on the phone?_

He couldn’t help but smile at the way she was obviously avoiding eye contact.

 

_Yup, that’s her._

 

It was kinda cute, if he was going to be completely honest. Obviously he would never say this out loud, but the thread of that idea was slowly weaving its way into his thoughts as he looked at her.

_Are those freckles?_

That’s when he could have sworn she stole a glance back him, which he in return glanced immediately elsewhere, quickly deciding to look up at their sign, pretending to read it to make sure it was the right place or something which was stupid because of course it was the right place, this was the only florist in town.

 

When he thought she wasn’t looking he glanced behind him to see if there _was_ some guy across the street but no, there wasn’t. His eyebrows pulled together when he remembered just how much his personality usually attracted girls that looked like her.

 

He sighed heavily, and walked into the shop.

 

❀

 

“Mr. Bjorgman?” Anna said asked as he lumbered through the door, masking her awkwardness for this one moment, at least, and trying to seem professional.

 

“Uh, yeah, hi. Call me Kristoff.” He coughed and scratched the back of his head. “So what’s up with your cooler…?” He asked, glancing at the glass doors that held rows of flowers.

 

“It just kind of… sputtered and died I guess.” Anna said awkwardly. “Can you see if you can revive it?” She added, feeling as though she was dipping her toe in a lake she was about to slip into.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He replied, looking away. But Anna saw the hint of a smile.

 

“Great, I’ll just be, uh, right here. If you need me, I mean.” Anna muttered.

 

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow and nodded, then proceeded to turn and walk to the cooler, heaving his bag from around his broad shoulders and over his head.

 

Anna didn’t mean to stare.

 

That was when a customer was repeatedly tapping her arm, trying to get her attention. Anna didn’t even hear them walk in.

 

You can’t blame her. It was his tank tops fault.

 

 

❅

 

 

Kristoff briefly glanced behind him at the girl.

 

“So... What’s your name?” Kristoff blurted once the customer was out of the shop.

 

Anna immediately perked up at this.

 

“Anna. Anna Dahling. But Anna is fine.”

 

Kristoff nodded again, no idea what to say.

 

Silence.

 

A few clinks could be heard as he opened up some thing on the wall.

 

“So you have a Sister?” He asked

 

“Yeah she's upstairs. Doing business, that kind of thing.”

 

“You handle the people?”

 

“Yeah I’ve always been better with them.”

“Didn’t I hear something about her last year-?” He began to ask, but was quickly interrupted.

 

“Yeah she had a, um, panic attack and felt she needed to leave. I went after her and after awhile she came back. Now she is getting help because of her bad anxiety and I have no idea why I’m telling you this.”

 

“Maybe it’s my trusting face?” He gave his best smile.

 

“Doubt it.” She said, grinning.

 

They laughed and he went back to work, replacing some burned out wires cautiously. He couldn’t help but sneak a look back at her every once in awhile, the way she treated every customer like a friend, how she had regulars that, in one instance, even brought her cookies. (Which Kristoff gladly accepted when he was offered one.) Kristoff smiled to himself as she gossiped with the some of the older regulars, the little old woman who talked about how the shop a few doors down had just repainted and about how it was the most unfortunate color they had ever seen and how that woman who owns the scarf store just got a new boyfriend and how he was just so handsome and-.

 

Kristoff chuckled to himself, heard only by Anna who gave him a look that he swore made him feel the smack on his arm he would have definitely gotten if he was in closer proximately.

 

When he announced he was done and he turned it back on to prove it was up and running and he gave her his price, she paid him with a credit card, luckily he had a credit card machine he had in his car that he ran out, with her credit card, and swiped. He returned with the two receipts, one she signed and handed back to him, and one he held the one she had the option to keep out to her.

 

 

❀

 

 

“Oh no it’s fine.” She said, smiling.

_Is that a blush I see?_ She wondered

 

It was.

 

“No. Really. Keep it.” Kristoff rushed off then, and out to his car door, leaving her surprised and confused.

 

“Thanks, Kristoffer!” she called out.

 

“It’s Kristoff!” He shouts before slamming his car door.

 

As he pulled away, Anna looked down at the receipt and turned it over.

 

_910-555-7392_

_~ Call if you need me again. Maybe next time it’ll be less intense._

 

Anna couldn’t help but grin wider then she had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it extra long for you guys, hope you enjoyed(:


End file.
